Mice Templar
The Mice Templar is published by Image Comics. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Mice Templar, vol. III #2: 02 Feb 2011 Current Issue :The Mice Templar, vol. III #3: 16 Mar 2011 Next Issue :The Mice Templar, vol. III #4: 23 Mar 2011 Status Series of limited series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Mice Templar, vol. III #3 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Karic save his family, but he got injured by Zombie Cat and ended up in the coma. The Mice Templar, vol. III #2 Past Storylines The Mice Templar #1 *Read Online Collections Hardcovers *'The Mice Templar, vol. 1: The Prophecy' - Collects #1-6. "Before their fall, the Templar preserved the order of the natural world, maintaining the balance of life and death for all creatures. But an ideological dispute pitted the noble brotherhood against itself, where they destroyed themselves in a vicious civil war. Chaos descended in their wake, where predatory and scavenger creatures now reign supreme bringing anarchy to the night world of the Shadow Time. Yet the young mouse Karic receives visions from the gods that their creator Wotan has chosen him to challenge the imbalance and restore the order of the fallen Templar. And thus begins the first chapter in an extraordinary adventure of magic and wonder, faith and valor, and of one small mouse whose destiny might change the entire world." - WorldCat - ISBN 1582408718 *'The Mice Templar, vol. 2.1: Destiny, Part 1' - Collects Destiny #1-5. "Karic might be the Chosen One...but what does such a title even mean for the young mouse who desires only to save his family from a monstrous fate. Under the training of exile Cassius, Karic learns what it truly is to be a Templar knight and warrior. While One-Arm Leito rallies his fellow prisoners, struggling to become a leader against impossible odds. Both mice find themselves on a collision course with destiny." - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062577 *'The Mice Templar, vol. 2.2: Destiny, Part 2' - Collects Destiny #6-9. "Destiny, prophecy and free will collide as the young mouse Karic prepares himself for an audacious confrontation with the fearsome Snake god of the druids for the salvation of his family and the fate of all mice. Yet, many forces stand in his way: the tyranny of the mad King Icarus, the twisted riddles of the Bats of Meave, the ancient demonic Nathair, and certain doom at the claws of the Zombie Cat!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062895 Trade Paperbacks *'The Mice Templar, vol. 1: The Prophecy' - Collects #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607061279 *'The Mice Templar, vol. 2.1: Destiny, Part 1' - Collects Destiny #1-5. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062844 *'The Mice Templar, vol. 2.2: Destiny, Part 2' - Collects Destiny #6-9. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607063131 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Bryan J. L. Glass. Writer/Artist/Creator: Michael Avon Oeming. Publishing History First published in 2007. Order Codes Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :The Mice Templar, vol. III #4: 23 Mar 2011 :The Mice Templar, vol. III #5: 20 Apr 2011 :The Mice Templar, vol. III #6: 25 May 2011 News & Features * 30 Jun 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/060930-MiceArtist.html Victor Santos on Mice Templar: Destiny] * 26 Jun 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/060926-MT-Destiny.html The Mice Endure: Oeming & Glass on Mice Templar: Destiny] * 06 Mar 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=007079 Glass' Noble Mice Templar] * 07 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=007007 Oeming's Mighty Mice Templar] * 19 Jul 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=121628 More on The Mice Templar from Oeming and Glass] * 31 Jan 2006 - Artist Mike Oeming Discusses Davinci's Mice-Templar Code and His Artwork Links *Image Comics - Publisher's Website Mice Templar Mice Templar